


Little Bear

by bigdunneenergy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Age Regression, Dd/lb, F/F, F/M, Little Space, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigdunneenergy/pseuds/bigdunneenergy
Summary: pete had a rough childhood, and because of that tends to go into stages of age regression at times. this is just descriptions of those times. others are included at times as well.this will NOT have anything sexual included, because the age regression pushes pete into 'little space' where he has the mentality of the 4 year old (or other ages, perhaps?) and i'm not a fan of the idea of adding sex into that type of concept...won't be regularly updated, lmao. i suck.





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't create the characters yada yada- they aren't actually in these types of relationships to my knowledge, how they live isn't my business. I just created this au. whatever- yeah.   
> hey yo, this story kind of has a dd/lb dynamic so like if that’s not your thing don’t read it, alright- this chapter might be a little rough since it’s the first one. I’ve got a ton of details worked out for this series, but it’ll get better as I go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (just a teaser)

pete has to go to a meeting with the creative team to find out the future with the uk title, pitching match ideas and possibilities of building feuds, and perhaps kicking around an idea of pete becoming full time for wwe. ok normal, but he has to go without Trent and Tyler - again normal, and he calls them a lot because he doesn’t deal well with being alone (sorry, in this au pete is…well he just doesn’t handle being alone well and that’s a major factor as to why he’s little.) BUT he tries calling them, over and over again in the matter of about an hour and a half one night but they aren’t answering. he’s, of course, switching back and fourth between calling Trent and Tyler. He’s calling them to tell them what happened but they’re not answering so pete starts freaking out, ok. and Hunter stops by to check in with pete - something he’s been doing every night just to make sure his uk champ is all ok. and because Trent asked him to because he knows how pete gets when he’s alone and it’s worse if he’s alone and little. at this point pete is little, and crying a lil because he feels alone and that’s scary. but hunter is there to help him calm down and not be alone. then he takes pete to their place where pete relaxes more and then he’s adventuring in their house and they come across the room where hunter and Steph keep nostalgic memorabilia which just is like heaven to pete and he probably takes the sledge hammer and almost hits H with it.


	2. Part 1

Pete was softly sucking on his thumb while he watched this weeks episode of NXT. Tyler and Trent were out doing a show somewhere, and would be back later in the night sometime. Pete, of course, would wait up for them because that’s how they worked. Whoever was home would wait up for the last to come back home because they all went to bed together, having realized that they couldn’t fall asleep alone anyways.

It had been a couple of weeks since Tyler and Trent had learned about Pete being a little, and they were adjusting to it quite well in all honesty. They’d let Pete slip into his little space when they were in private when he wanted to, more than just when he needed to which was how he treated it before - being slightly ashamed of how he was, and he’d hide away from everyone else when he needed to be little. But now, after a few weeks to adjust, Pete was able to be more open with it. He hadn’t quite warmed up to calling either of them Daddy yet, and he wasn’t sure if he ever would - having spent years without anyone in the caregiver roll and just being little sometimes, he wasn’t sure he could commit to that. Heck, he had been in a relationship with Trent and Tyler for almost a year before he opened up to them about this part of him. It’s not necessarily that Pete was ashamed of this part of him, but he just didn’t know how his men would respond to it. But now that he’s been able to be in little space more often, it was easy for him to slip into it especially when he was alone.

That was why it didn’t surprise to Trent and Tyler when they found Pete watching cartoons instead of wrestling, and sucking on his fingers on the couch. “aw Petey.” Tyler dropped his bag by the edge of the couch and slid in next to him. pete pulled his fingers out of his mouth and smiled at the younger man. “TyTy, you’re back.” Tyler pulled Pete into his lap, and Pete snuggled into Tyler’s body. “yeah, little bear, we’re back.” Tyler pressed a soft kiss to the side of Pete’s head.

An angry noise slipped out of Pete’s mouth as Trent moved directly into his line of sight - he was just trying to watch cartoons “we got you a surprise, little bear” Pete perked up at this, he loved presents. “what is it??? what is it/???” Tyler had to hold him down as Pete started to jump up and down with excitement. Trent brought the surprise from behind his back to in front of him, and Pete reached out towards him. “gimme gimme” “peter, that’s not how you ask for things” Tyler’s voice was barely a whisper in pete’s ear. “please Trent” Trent stepped closer to pete to hand the present to him. Pete was quick to break open the box, and a teddy bear was staring up at him. Pete started to tear up, but he blinked that away quickly not wanting them to think he was a cry baby, and he pulled the bear out of the box. “a little bear for our little bear.” Pete hugged the bear tightly to his body, before pulling it up to his face and whispering to the bear that he loved it. Pete looked back into the box and saw there was one other thing inside, a miniature UK Title belt. “Is this for him?” Pete picked up the title and turned towards Tyler, who nodded. Pete quickly wrapped the belt around the bear and connected it at the back. “You’re the champ Pete, your bear deserves a belt too.” Tyler pressed a kiss to his shoulder. Pete smiled at Tyler. “thanks TyTy.” Pete pressed a sloppy kiss to Tyler’s cheek.

Then Pete hugged the bear again. “we’ll call him Teddy.” Tyler rolled his eyes, “wow how original.” Pete elbowed Tyler’s chest. “ow, Pete.” Tyler oversold the pain from the elbow, causing Pete’s eyebrows to furrow and then he tapped the spot on Tyler’s chest where he hit. Tyler smirked, knowing that little Pete would always feel bad if he oversold any hit. “Little Bear, you forgot to say thank you to Trent.” Both Tyler and Pete looked towards Trent, who was now sitting on the chair next to the couch. “oh” Pete’s voice was small, and he looked back at the bear.

This was the first gift they had given him that was for little Pete. They’d been getting a lot more comfortable and better at this caregiver role that they’d be placed in if they wanted it. Pete knew that Tyler and Trent had spent a lot of time talking with Seth and Roman about what they should do, since the two men had their hands full with Dean who was also little. Along with getting tips from the Shield, the two men had also done more research so they could best care for their little bear.

Pete got up, flashing another big smile at Tyler, and walked over towards Trent. He hugged the bear closer to his body, squeezing it tightly for courage or something. He sat down on Trent’s lap, snuggling his face into Trent’s neck. He got as close to Trent’s body as he could, squishing the bear between them. Pete blinked a few butterfly kisses to Trent’s neck.

His voice was barely above a whisper, and if the room hadn’t been silent they would have missed his words. “thank you, daddy. I love my bear.” Then they all held their breath. Trent couldn’t speak, between him and Tyler he had the most knowledge of this lifestyle. Trent had been interested in it before, but didn’t necessarily know what to do with how he felt. It wasn’t too hard, his caregiving came like second nature to him and it was easy for him to help guide and care for people. But being with Pete, when Pete was little, had made it different, and Trent had started to enjoy it more. Since Pete had opened up to him and Tyler about this part of him, Trent had put more thought into this and was really committed to be there for Pete in the way he needed him. Pete had quickly taken to calling Tyler “TyTy” a sweet nickname, and clearly showed Tyler loving affection even when he was little. He had done the same with Trent, but just called him Trent. No one was quite sure where “Daddy” had come from towards Trent, but it felt right. At least to Pete and Trent it did. It made sense - Trent was the rock of the three of them, taking care of his boys and making sure they were okay.

“Daddy.” “hm?” trent was rubbing pete’s arm. “Can I have some juice?” Trent chuckled, “of course you can, Pete.” Pete smiled, and got off of Trent’s lap to hurry into the kitchen, where he waited for Trent or Tyler to come and pour him a cup of juice. Both men came and Tyler got his drink ready. “Pete, you gotta be careful not to spill on Teddy.” pete rolled his eyes at Trent’s words before he took the cup from Tyler and quickly drank it, quite a lot dripping down his chin and onto his bear. “Teddy likes juice too.” Tyler quickly refilled Pete’s cup. Pete took it this time, but ending up spilling most of it on his bear who now was quite wet and soon would be sticky. “Pete-” “I don’t know who you’re talking to, my name is Little Bear.” Tyler rolled his eyes at Pete’s words.

“We’re going to need to wash Teddy now, so he isn’t sticky.” Pete teared up at Trent’s words and he clung to his bear. They couldn’t take him away now, he just got this teddy. “no” “peter.” Trent gave Pete a look that told him not to start being bratty. Tears started to fall from Pete’s eyes. “no” “pete, if you don’t give me the bear so I can wash him then you won’t get another bear ever.” Pete gasps at Trent’s words and reluctantly handed over the teddy bear. “fine.”

Pete shot to Tyler the second Trent had the bear in his hand, and clung to the younger man, crying softly and mumbling about how Trent took his bear. Trent didn’t move far, and cleaned off the bear in the sink with dish soap instead of putting it into the washing machine like Pete feared he would. A couple of minutes later, Teddy was back into his arms. “thanks.” Pete grabbed a towel to dry off his bear, knowing that after a bath you needed to dry off. “it’s all better now, Teddy. I know you don’t like baths.” Pete glared at Trent briefly, before putting the towel back and ran back into the living room. “come on teddy, we can watch cartoons.” A few minutes later, Trent and Tyler returned to the room to find Pete sucking on the bear’s ear and staring at the TV.


	3. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so this isn’t really a dd/lb dynamic. it’s heavy age regression, and caregiver(s) with little(s), alright. there won’t be any sex at all in this bc literally if little pete is 4, well that’s gross to me ok. he does call trent daddy (not very often in these first few parts, though.), and other littles added in will call their cgs other terms used for parents as well so there’s that. but i want to post warnings because i’m not lookin to force anyone to get into this and be triggered or just disgusted because I acknowledge that people don’t like this stuff alright. so the ‘chapter’ is under the break, alright. these chapters won’t flow from like one to the next, picking up where i left off. but they’re all the same AU and with focus around Pete, Tyler, and Trent. big thanks to @why-oh-me for helping me find a place to start with this chapter, not to mention for creating this lil au with me. ily sam- also here is part one if you missed it. there is some mention of emotional abuse by parents, and siblings. Plus not feeling good enough, just a lot of things, it’s more back story on Pete’s little space.

It had been about six weeks since Pete first called Trent ‘Daddy’ and those six weeks they had off from NXT or other WWE responsibilities, so thankfully they didn’t have to worry about hectic schedules involved with that mixed with this little stuff. Plus there were more people with eyes on them at WWE events, and that meant more stress, which meant that the possibility of Pete slipping into his little space was more likely. 

His little space started from a number of things in his childhood - his dad leaving, his single mother working hard to care for her two sons, and not to mention Damian was quite the dick to him when they were younger, and it wasn’t just an older brother picking on his kid brother. Pete always felt like he wasn’t good enough for anyone after his dad left them, and he was always on edge and afraid that people would leave him but up until he was 3, Pete and his dad were inseparable. He was always told to keep quiet when his mom was home because she was tired from work, and often got migraines so she’d yell at him if he was too loud, or when he was crying about something. Some nights she’d come home drunk, and although she’d never touch the boys, she would yell at Pete about how he reminded her of his dad and how he looked just like the man who left her, but she still never set a hand on her baby boy. Damien though, perhaps dick wasn’t actually a good name for him because he didn’t actually do anything to Pete, but he also didn’t do anything with Pete. He just left Pete alone, didn’t want anything to do with his younger brother, and that hurt little Peter because all the siblings he saw on TV were best friends, or they fought, but they still did something together and Damien didn’t even want to be seen with his younger brother. So it wasn’t necessarily that anything super traumatic happened to Pete, but just small traumatic things that added up over time. He never got close with his brother, or his mom as he got older, afraid that if he did they would leave like his dad. He never got the chance to be a kid, forced to start being independent, play alone, and practically take care of himself starting when he was 4, which was why that was his age in little space. 

Pete was completely capable of caring for himself when he was little, but now that he’s found two care givers, he didn’t think he’d ever want to be alone again and that was why Tyler and Trent never left Pete alone when he was little. 

When Pete was a teenager, he would slip into little space in times of stress, simply because it was his only coping mechanism, and he didn’t have anyone to turn to to help him deal with the stress besides himself. Which was why he always got antsy and nervous whenever he was dealing with stress from work. He usually had a good handle on it, when he was his own caregiver, but now that he was more comfortable in his little space and less dependent upon himself he didn’t know what could happen. 

And that’s how Pete ended up quite little backstage at an NXT taping when Trent and Tyler were having a tag match. He had found a stack of production boxes that he managed to climb on top of so he could hide and suck his thumb and kick his legs a little while he waited for Trent and Tyler to finish. He knew it wasn’t good to slip into his little space when he was alone, because he couldn’t control the thoughts that came, but he didn’t think his boys would be too long. That’s when Regal found him, tucked on top of the box with tears streaming down his cheeks silently. 

“Peter, what’s wrong?” Regal’s voice caught Pete by surprise, and he started to try to scoot back further on the box. His eyes went wide and he looked William up and down before tugging his thumb out of his mouth. But when he opened his mouth, no words came out. Pete started tapping his fingers on the box next to his leg while he thought of what to say. He just shrugged and muttered a soft “nothing” but Regal could hear the youngness in his voice. Regal moves to pull Pete off of the top of the box, and almost instinctually Pete begins to cling to his body to help the man carry him. 

“Pete, I don’t plan on carrying you.” Regal’s words made Pete whine, but he got down - realizing that the older man probably had no clue what was going on. “Um…sorry.” Pete’s sorry slipped out like a child had muttered it, with w’s instead of r’s and it clicked with him then. Pete was a little like Dean, but good lord William couldn’t put up with this all over again. “well come on, Dunne.” Regal was quick to take the younger man’s hand and tug him towards his office. He wasn’t sure if anyone even knew about this side of Pete, and figured the bruiserweight wouldn’t want anyone to find out at all. 

Once he closed the door, William turned around to look at Pete so he could ask him questions. “Alright, Pete. How old are you?” Pete was quick to hold four fingers up towards Regal as he looked around the room, tapping the fingers of his other hand on his thigh. FOUR, this was a change. Ambrose was seven when he was deep in little space, how was he going to take care of a toddler? Regal moved to pull out some of the extra toys that he stored for the random times Roman had to leave Dean with him to give them to Pete. 

“Alright, Dunne. you sit in this chair and play with these cars, okay?” Regal was quick to turn on some kids cartoon with Mickey Mouse for Pete and set it on his desk. “I’ll keep an eye on you until you’re back to big, ok?” Pete nodded, not looking up from the cars he was racing across the desk. William sat down in a chair on the other side of his desk and started working on some match plans for future tapings. He tapped his pen on his lips, “what to do with your friend Trent Seven.” This caught Pete’s attention, and he shot a questioning look towards Regal quickly muttering “daddy” but hoped William didn’t hear him and quickly looked back at the show on the phone. He did, of course, but didn’t acknowledge it at all but went back to work. 

After about ten minutes Pete muttered something softly that Regal would have missed if he wasn’t giving the boy half of his attention. “What was that Pete?” The younger man rolled his eyes. “Little Bear” then poked his chest, and William realized that’s what he liked to be called when he was little. “Alright, Little Bear. What seems to be the problem?” 

Pete bit his lip, rolling his finger across the small car wheels. “I want Teddy, he’s probably lonely.” Regal raised his eyebrow. “daddy has Teddy, I need him.” “so you want Trent?” Pete nodded enthusiastically at William’s words. “Alright, you stay here, little bear.” Regal got up then left the room to go find Trent, and probably Tyler as well. After about 7 minutes of being alone, and growing bored with the TV show, and getting sucked into his thoughts about how he was alone again. That’s when the tears started, but he instantly picked up the small stuffed dog from the stack of toys and began sucking his thumb again. He turned his attention back to the phone, and felt himself start to relax. 

Unfortunately, once Pete had really calmed down Stephanie had barged right into Regal’s office, clearly looking for something and probably William. When Pete realized who had barged into the room, he quickly tugged his thumb out of his mouth and dropped the puppy into his lap in an attempt to pull himself out of little space. When he realized he couldn’t, he started to cry again but this time was on the verge of sobbing. That was when Stephanie instantly shot to him, kneeled down in front of the chair, and began to soothe the boy. 

“Oh sweet boy, I didn’t mean to scare you. It’s okay.” Stephanie had grabbed the stuffed animal and put it into Pete’s hands again before she started to rub her hand on his bicep and move his hair out of his face. He gave her a confused look, and he couldn’t stop the tears from streaming down his face. “TyTy.” Stephanie was twisting his hair around her finger. “who, baby?” Pete couldn’t even contain himself to tell her that he was little bear. “TyTy.” That’s when it clicked for Steph, Pete wanted Tyler. “Tyler, you want me to get Tyler?” Pete nodded, and looked away from her. He suddenly was ashamed that Stephanie McMahon knew about this side of him, but he was also confused because she seemed so comfortable with it. 

“We’ll get him in a minute, Petey, okay?” He nodded again, and Steph called for Hunter. She knew she’d need the large man to pick up their UK Champ to comfort him more until Tyler got here. Triple H was in the office the instant Stephanie called her, he somehow had a sixth sense of knowing when she needed him. He quickly scanned the room to find the source of Stephanie’s need, and almost melted at the sight of Pete crying and snuggling Dean’s back up Puppy Puppy. Trips was quick to scoop Pete up into his arms, not even thinking twice about the action after being so used to taking care of Dean for Seth. 

“I’m going to go find Tyler, alright?” Hunter nodded, but kept the majority of his attention on Pete. The boy was almost done crying, so Trips moved to making faces at him until he was giggling. Pete wasn’t sure how he felt about his childhood hero soothing him, but it was something he needed so it was best not to question it. That’s when H started to ask him questions, but Pete couldn’t even answer. He was babbling random things and the only words Hunter could really pick up on were Trent and Teddy. That was when Regal, Stephanie, Trent, and Tyler all entered the office. William quickly closed the door, and Trent and Tyler were awestruck at the adorable sight of Pete in Triple H’s arms, speaking nonsense to him and Hunter talking back like they were holding an actual conversation. 

When Pete saw Trent in the room, he quickly searched for Teddy and saw the bear in his arms. He instantly made grabby hands for the stuffed animal, quick to discard the borrowed dog. Triple H moved in a way to allow Trent to take Pete from his arms, but was shocked when all that happened was Pete stealing the teddy bear from the other man. “thanks daddy” Pete then snuggled back into Hunter’s arms, and Trent rolled his eyes. “You’re welcome, Little Bear.” 

“We should probably talk about all of this.” Regal’s voice had broken the silence after they all had spent a few minutes watching Pete introduce Teddy to Triple H. Stephanie realized instantly that Peter had stolen Hunter’s heart then and that they’d soon have another little they’d be spending time with. At William’s words, Pete squirmed out of Hunter’s arms and made his way over to Trent and Tyler quickly. He set Teddy down on Trent’s lap so he wouldn’t feel left out then curled into Tyler. He whispered something to Tyler. “little bear, we have to talk about it.” Pete shook his head. “we can’t make them forget, but clearly they don’t mind, bubba.” Tyler was rubbing Pete’s back, and pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head. Trent pushed Teddy into Pete’s lap before he spoke up. “We’ll need to wait for Pete to come back to his normal headspace before we can discuss it. I’m not comfortable discussing it while he’s little.” Trent had gripped Tyler’s thigh while he spoke, and was softly rubbing it with his thumb to calm himself down. 

“That is fine, Trent. The smartest decision. But if you couldn’t tell we’ve dealt with this before.” All eyes were on Stephanie while she spoke. “No matter what, he’s safe here.” Trent nodded. “That’s all we want.” 

Pete whispered something else to Tyler. “Well, Petey. I don’t know whose toys those are, why don’t you ask William.” Pete shook his head, being shy again. “No one’s going to ask for you, little one.” Pete sighed before sitting up, holding a tight grip on Teddy, and looking toward Regal. “who’s toys are those?” William shared a look with Hunter and Stephanie before returning his eyes to Pete. “Dean’s.” A soft ‘oh’ left Pete’s lips before he looked down at the bear in his lap. These words were reassurance for Trent, and Tyler, that these three could be trusted with this after they had already discussed this with Roman, Seth, and Dean. “he’s so nice for sharing. i don’t like sharing.” Everyone in the room laughed at Pete’s words, and that was when Pete realized Regal, Hunter, and Stephanie would take care of him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I don’t know how I feel about this. hopefully it fits fine with the first part. Sam helped a lot with this one, for sure. also i’m sorry that I don’t really edit - i know I should. Let me know if there’s anything drastic but I think it should be okay… Regal, Trips, and Steph will be recurring, if you couldn’t tell.


	4. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok i’m going to minimize my disclaimer. pete calls trent daddy. there is age regression in this entire series. alright so that’s all because my first two were long. but that’s all the warning i’m giving this time around. read at your own risk.

After the short meeting, Trent and Tyler were quick to take Pete back to the Air B&B they had rented for their time in the states. It wasn’t far from the PC so they would have the ability to go whenever they wanted to - it helped that Pete was Triple H’s favorite, so he gave his uk champ a key and they could really go whenever. 

Once they arrived at their home for the time being, Pete was quick to pull Tyler and Teddy to the couch. “’m tired, TyTy.” For some reason Pete always turned to Tyler for cuddles, and neither Trent nor Tyler knew why, but they weren’t going to question it. Tyler always was one who needed the physical contact between him and his partner(s), but he had learned in the early part of his relationship with Pete that physical touch wasn’t Pete’s thing. But that’s why Trent being in the mix was perfect because Trent would either accept Tyler’s touchiness or he could easily give Pete a look to force him into holding they’re sweet boy. But little Pete was constantly clinging to Tyler, and it was exactly what he needed. 

“Ty, we’ll have to sit and talk about this once he’s back, alright.” Tyler nodded, rubbing his hands on Pete’s arm, who had fallen asleep shortly after Ty sat down with him on the couch. “I’m sure it’ll all be fine. I trust them, and if Roman and Seth trust them with Dean I’d say they’re good.” Trent had come to sit next to Tyler, and rested his arm across his shoulder. “but maybe it’ll make it easier, you know how stressed he gets with WWE. All the pressure with that title, and the criticism he gets.” Tyler nodded, and Pete snuggled closer into his body. Pete typically would nap and afterwards would wake up big, at least that’s how it’s worked out so far. 

Trent had turned on some cooking show and rested his hand on Pete’s leg. Pete was drooling a little on Tyler’s shirt, and Tyler was consciously trying to not think about how disgusting it was because he knew this was what Pete needed. “Trent he’s drooling all over me it’s gross.” “Tyler, you’re fine.” Trent pressed a soft kiss to the side of Tyler’s head before they both turned their attention to the TV. 

40 minutes into his nap, Pete had uncurled and his legs were now across Trent’s lap. He had pushed Teddy away from him to wrap his arms around Tyler. This movement caused him to push his face closer into Tyler’s chest, and caused more drool to rub into Tyler. “damnit peter” Trent squeezes his shoulder, “it’s just a little saliva, Ty. not like he’s bleeding all over you.” Tyler rolled his eyes, but continued to hold the man sleeping in his arms. 

After another episode and a half of whatever show Trent had turned on, including Tyler dozing a little, Pete had woken up. Pete sighed, opened his eyes briefly and snuggled into Tyler more. Trent was softly tapping his fingers on Pete’s legs, and Pete could hear Tyler’s even breathing knowing the younger man was asleep. 

“Pete, you back with us, bab?” Pete nodded, moving Teddy onto the couch on the other side of Tyler. “yeah” Pete moved a little, not wanting to wake up Tyler, but his position wasn’t comfortable either and he wasn’t sure how he slept like that. His back would definitely be protesting it in a few hours. “Tyler, love, sleeping on the couch like this isn’t good for my back.” “shh Pete, you’re fine.” Tyler pulled Pete closer to him. “no, let me up you ass.” “five more minutes, babe.” Pete sighed, but gave in in stayed in Tyler’s arms for a little bit longer. 

“alright, Bate. Let me up.” Tyler sighed but released his grip on Pete. Pete sat up and squeezed himself into the space between Tyler and Trent. Trent rested his hand on Pete’s thigh and was rubbing circles with his thumb. “Pete we gotta talk about this now, okay? I told Regal we’d call him once we talked as adults.” 

“Do Roman, Seth, and Dean trust them?” Tyler nodded. “I texted Seth while you slept. He said that Regal, Steph, and Hunter take good care of Dean when he needs them.” “and they won’t tell anyone? the last thing we need is for everyone to find out this secret.” “Pete, we can trust them.” They all sat in silence for a brief moment, clearly Pete was thinking everything over. “ok.” 

Pete took ahold of Trent’s hand. “we need the safe space at work, especially with how easily I’ve been slipping into the space now that I have you guys. Otherwise the other option would be to lock me in a room while I’m alone. I’m not even sure what happened earlier, I just panicked and it happened.” 

“Pete, you don’t have to explain anything to us, okay? We know. We know this is how you’ve coped with being alone and with stress, and that random things will trigger a slip into space. We’re here for you, alright, and we’re not going anywhere.” Tyler was pressing soft kisses to one of Pete’s hands while Trent spoke. “we want to help you however we can, and keep you safe and make sure you’re feeling loved, alright?” Pete nodded, squeezing Tyler’s hand once before pulling his hand away. 

Pete pressed a soft kiss to Tyler’s cheek. “I appreciate it a lot boys.” He kissed Trent’s cheek next. “I love you both so much.” “aw Petey no need to get sappy.” Pete rolled his eyes and elbowed Tyler in the side. “alright boys, we’ve gotta call Regal now then. I’m sure he’s going to want to talk to you though.” Pete shrugged. “I don’t think I have to talk to him. I’m ok. I trust you, and if you trust them I think it’s okay.” Pete bit his lip and began tapping his fingers on his thigh. “and you both know it’s easier for me to explain everything in person.” Trent pressed a soft kiss to Pete’s head. “Alright, I’ll go call him now, then probably H and Steph.” 

When Trent got up to go make the phone call, Tyler leaned against Pete, and was tapping his fingers on Pete’s arm. “You know if you don’t want something you just have to tell us, right Peter?” Pete nodded, and pulled his arm away from Tyler so he could play with Tyler’s hair. “I know, Ty. Thanks for taking care of me.” Pete pressed a soft kiss above Tyler’s ear. 

Tyler was quick to wrap his arms around Pete’s torso. “anytime, pete. we’ve got you, little one.” Tyler pressed a soft kiss to the side of Pete’s neck before letting go of the bruiserweight before he protested the physical touch. 

When Trent came back, Tyler was leaning against Pete and they had turned on an old Raw from the Monday Night Wars. Pete was tracing shapes on Tyler’s thigh mindlessly. “what’d Regal say, Seven?” Pete tore his attention from the TV to look up at Trent. “Said you’ve got a safe space with him. So did Trips and Steph, alright? No worries at all.” Pete smiled softly at Trent. “Good” 

“I did tell them that it takes you a little while to open up with the details of why you sink into your space, and that you explain it best in person but not to push for it.” Pete nodded “okay.” He sighed. “Thanks Trent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow so much big pete for this chapter. not sure why i did two in one weekend. this one is not that good, i don’t know-


	5. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “this little bear au is a little/cg relationship, pete calls trent daddy - but there’s nothing nsfw about this at all bc i can’t write that. anyways, read below. listen, these ‘parts’ aren’t like connected chapters in a book - just little fics in the same au that utilize the same details and people.

Trent and Tyler didn’t often need someone else to keep an eye on Pete, because normally they’d all three be together at almost all times if possible. But there were the occasions when Trent and Tyler had shows that Pete wasn’t apart of that would keep them away for a couple of days. So instead of leaving him alone, where they knew he’d have a panic attack about being alone, they’d asked Regal to keep an eye on Pete. 

Pete enjoyed spending time with Regal. It was a wonderful opportunity to get pointers about his in ring action, and be able to hear stories from William’s career. However, there were the times when Pete would remember that Trent and Tyler were gone, and worry himself into little space. Those times, Regal would leave him in his office at the Performance Center with a bin of toys that were Dean’s, and a tablet he could watch shows on. 

“Now Pete,” Regal was watching the boy cling to his teddy bear and suck his thumb while watching some show with bears. “my name is Bear, Uncle Will.” Pete glared at Regal, knowing he had already told the man that when he was little they called him Little Bear. “Okay, Bear. You stay here, I’ll be right back, alright?” Pete nodded and turned his attention back to the tablet, and hugged Teddy just a little tighter. 

When William returned, Pete had seemingly grown bored with his show and was racing cars back and fourth across Regal’s desk. He smiled up at Regal when he saw him enter. “can we play dress up?” Pete then pointed towards the robes, title belts, and king of the ring crown that were on display on one side of the room. “of course we can Bear” and they then spent a couple of hours taking out Regal’s memorabilia so Pete could wear every robe and belt. “one day, I’ll have as many championships as you.” Pete beamed at William, wearing his crown, an intercontinental title, and a European title. “I’m sure you will Bear, I’m sure you will.” 

Once Pete grew bored of dress up, which took longer than expected, he was back to sitting in Regal’s desk chair half asleep watching a show again. Regal had left a few minutes ago to check on some things before they could leave. 

“Alright Bear, you ready to go?” William began picking up the toys and things that were spread around the room. He collected Pete’s in the bear backpack Trent had left just incase Pete slipped into little space. “Uncle Will,” Pete didn’t look away from the tv show while he spoke, “can we go visit your lizards?” William nodded, and handed Teddy to Pete before shutting off the tablet. “Sure, Pete, let’s get going so we can before they’re all sleeping.” 

Then they made their way to Regal’s house so Pete could have his time with the reptiles. Pete always loved animals, and really enjoyed being able to play with them even if some pets he could only look at because they didn’t really play. During the car ride, Pete explained to William how Fred was his favorite lizard, but he liked watching how the snakes stuck their tongues out to smell. 

Pete knew where he was going when they got to Regal’s place. He softly set Teddy down on the couch, fearing that any of these reptiles would eat his precious bear, before running downstairs to the reptile room. “Who do you want me to get out today, Little Bear?” Pete gave Regal a sassy look, knowing he didn’t really need to tell the older man which lizard he wanted to see the most. “Fred it is then, Bear.” Pete smiled and waited while William got the lizard out of it’s tank. 

“Can I hold him?” Pete reached his arms out towards the holder man, who quickly handed the large reptile to him. Pete then began to tell Fred about his day, something he tended to do with animals because for some reason Pete just loved to talk to animals even if he wouldn’t open up to people. He watched closed as William checked on his other pets, feeding those who needed food, and making sure they all had water. 

“Charlie looks like a real dinosaur, I’m sure my friend B would like him.” Pete walked closed to the tank for the iguana, looking at him. “but you know who would hate him?” William looked towards Pete, and adjusted the younger man’s hold on Fred “you gotta hold onto him better, bud.” Pete blushed and quickly apologized before handing the large lizard back to Regal. Then he moved closer to Winston’s tank. “but who wouldn’t like to see these reptiles?” “Cub” 

“Who, Pete?” Pete put his hand up on the glass, and giggled as Winston’s tongue flicked out of his mouth. “I mean, Mark. Mark would not like to see them. He hates snakes, and lizards kind of freak him out too. He told me.” Regal carefully put Fred back into his enclosure, before giving him a few extra treats for putting up with Pete holding him. 

“One day, I want to bring my friends to come see your reptiles, Uncle Will. They’re so cool.” Pete yawned, “your reptiles, I mean. but my friends are so cool too so I guess both.” he shrugged and rubbed his eyes. “you ready for a nap, little bear?” Pete nodded and reached towards Regal, who picked him up with ease. “gotta get Teddy from the couch. he’s afraid of reptiles too.” William nodded, and made his way upstairs. “you can just sleep on the couch, Trent and Tyler should be back soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next part will feature pete’s boyfriend ;D (mandrews is pete’s boyfriend.) 
> 
> i don’t know how i feel about this part- but it’s important for the relationship between pete and regal. a shorter chapter bc i didn’t have much motivation to write a lot idk.


	6. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow another part in the same day. Same warnings as always - this has a daddy thing in it and if u hate that or it’s triggering for you clearly this isn’t the fic for you, alright. that’s also why i put this read more thing, alright? This one is heavily mandrews, and there will be quite a few that are.

Pete had known for awhile that Mark was also little, and before Pete found Trent and Tyler, the duo would have days where they’d stay home and let themselves be little. They’d color together, watch movies, and play with cars in a place they both felt safe with each other. 

Things changed then Trent and Tyler came into the picture, and Mark felt abandoned all over again. He spent more time in little space, trying to deal with being left by Pete even though Pete hadn’t actually gone anywhere. Pete hadn’t even realized how it affected Mark for almost a month. Truth be told, Pete had been afraid to ask Trent and Tyler if Mark could come over even though he knew Mark needed the time in little space as well. 

But Pete had nothing to be afraid, and he learned that one day when Trent and Tyler found both him and Mark giggling together backstage at a show. They were playing with Teddy and a small stuffed raccoon that belonged to Mark. Trent was slightly suspicious, only because at this time Pete hadn’t really opened up to anyone except for him and Tyler about this side of him. Tyler was quick to realize what was happening, and he smiled at his little bear making a friend. 

It clicked with Trent a little bit later, but it all made sense with how much time Pete and Mark had spent together when they first broke into the business. “Little Bear, what’re you two up to?” Trent got down onto the floor next to the boys. Mark looked up at him, shock and fear flashing across his eyes as he scooted closer to Pete. He snatched the little raccoon from Pete’s hands and tried to hide behind him. 

“Cub, it’s okay.” Pete turned away from Trent and wrapped his arms around Mark. “Trent is nice, Marky, so is TyTy, I promise.” Trent and Tyler weren’t sure how to react to Pete being so caring while he was little, it was something they hadn’t seen from him yet. Then Pete turned back to the two men, his eyes quickly flickering to the door then to Trent’s eyes. 

“Cub…I mean Mark is…” Pete couldn’t find the words to tell Trent, at least not when he was little. He took a deep breath, and held onto Mark tightly. “He is my best friend. I love Mark.” Pete smiled, and nodded because he felt like he’d used the right words to describe his relationship with Mark. 

“Okay, Petey” Tyler moved closer to them, picking up Teddy who was forgotten on the floor when Pete hugged Mark. “are you trying to ask if Mark can come over, sometimes?” Pete nodded and Mark was looked between Trent and Tyler, still unsure if he trusted them. 

“We’ll have to talk about this in more detail when you both are big, alright? But for now we can leave so you two can go play legos at home, okay?” Trent ran his fingers through Pete’s hair as he spoke. “It’ll all work out, okay? You know that we do what’s best for you, and if you want to look out for your friend, we can do that too, okay?” Pete nodded and smiled before letting go of Mark, that’s when Tyler and Trent realized he was shaking. 

Tyler was quick to scoop Mark into his arms. “Come here, buddy, you’re okay.” Mark hadn’t had anyone who cared for him, ever, and the biggest reason he was little was because of the abuse when he was younger which also the reason he was so afraid of anyone who would be in the caregiver roll, or even just judge him for being how he was. 

Pete and Trent watched Tyler as he soothed Mark, smiling softly at him. Tyler had at first been the most hesitant with this situation, but he had been the quickest to adjust and fill the roll that Pete needed him to, and now he was doing that for Mark too. 

“So Cub can come over, Daddy?” Pete looked at Trent, “anytime?” Trent nodded, “Of course he can, bear.” Pete smiled at Trent, and scooped up Teddy, and Mark’s raccoon before standing up to hug Trent. “Thanks, Trent.” 

Trent chuckled, “You’re welcome bear.” Then he looked towards Tyler who had finally gotten Mark calmed down, “we better get going, then. We can watch movies, have snacks, and build legos. okay boys?” Pete was quick to grab Trent’s hand after handing the raccoon to Mark. “yes, let’s go.” 

After that, Mark came over a lot and really seemed like he was apart of their little family. Pete had really made a habit of calling him Cub, because of the way he cared for Mark. If he was the bear, then Mark was his cub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel much better about this one than I did about part four. Please expect more pete and mark together in the future, because I love the cub dynamics, alright.


	7. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this is late - I was quite unproductive this weekend, and sadly that included LB. Anyways, here it is. Next week I’ll be home for 5 days and I’ll probably write some extras. 
> 
> I probably don’t need to put a warning every time, but I’m going to. Only because when I posted the first part (and forgot the lil break; had a warning), someone scrolled passed this but was still triggered - not tryna trigger anyone, I’m well aware that this topic (age regression, calling someone daddy, etc.) can be triggering and I felt bad for like 3 days after I found that out- so yes. warnings have been posted. pete calls trent daddy, little pete is 4. here we go.

When Trent and Tyler had dropped Pete off at the airport, Pete was quite upset about having to leave his two boys at home for this trip to the states where Hunter, and the creative team, were hoping to meet with him about various things regarding his title and possibly his contract. Hunter also had asked him to help out with training in the performance center, and he was able to book a couple of random indy shows and a seminar to spend his time while he was there alone. 

What he wasn’t expected, was to be staying in an Air B&B alone and he really hadn’t expected how the time by himself affected him. He always had a problem with being alone, he knew that, and Trent and Tyler knew that. That’s why they created this schedule for when they would call. Pete felt bad, keeping his loves up at ungodly hours just because he was afraid of being alone. He started to beat himself up about it, convincing himself that he was becoming a burden to them by taking away their sleep and that’s how he forced himself to stay out of little space. He was afraid he’d become even more of a burden if Trent and Tyler had to deal with a 4 year old who was alone over the phone. 

But this calling worked, for the most part. Trent and Tyler had managed to maintain their schedule just right so they could call Pete, and most of the time at least one of them was even available when he would randomly call. But then tonight happened. Pete wasn’t sure what had kept Trent and Tyler both away from their phones, probably a show of some sort, but neither man was picking up and he was beginning to panic. 

That’s when Trent and Tyler’s back up plan arrived. The men had called Hunter from backstage of the show they were at, asking him to check in on Pete since they’d be away from their phones for a few hours. The two felt horrible about not being able to answer their phones for Pete, but they knew Trips would take care of their Little Bear if they asked him to. They just didn’t know that Hunter was already doing that, since he knew how Pete got when he was left alone for too long. 

Pete answered the door, holding the phone to his ear, listening to it ring then listening to Tyler’s voicemail message. He was shocked to see Hunter standing in front of him, a small teddy bear and some juice in hand…just in case. He could see Pete shaking, and watched a single tear slide down his cheek. Pete moved out of the way to let Trips in, and tapped his phone to call Trent again. 

After watching Pete listen to Trent’s voicemail message then hang up and try calling Tyler again, only to repeat the pattern, Hunter took Pete’s phone from his hand. “Pete, they’re busy. They’ll call you back once they’re free. I’m here now, what’s wrong?” 

Pete shrugged before leaving Hunter in the front of the house and moving into the living room where he plopped down onto the couch. “’m fine.” “Well clearly your not, you’ve called Trent and Tyler 15 times each in the last 30 minutes.” Pete shrugged again. 

“They’re busy, it’s ok.” Trips sat down next to Pete, his hands now empty and Pete assumed the juice was now in the fridge and the bear on the counter. He gave Pete a soft pat on the shoulder. “Bear, it’s okay. I know it’s scary to be alone, but that doesn’t mean they’re gone. Trent and Tyler would never leave you, and you know that.” Pete nodded, and his eyes began to water. 

How Hunter had seen right through Pete, and had realized his thoughts, was beyond him. But somehow this always happened with Hunter. Pete was on the 9th day of being away from Trent and Tyler, and Hunter had made checking in on the younger man a normal occurrence on the 3rd. They typically would spend a couple of hours together - mostly discussing nostalgic things from Hunter’s past, maybe watching some things on the WWE network. Pete would always answer the door on the phone with one of his boys, and it all helped Pete to relax. 

Hunter had realized, on the 6th day, that Pete was fighting off going into little space. He couldn’t judge the boy for that, but it was taking a tole on him and it was easy to see. So tonight, when Pete was on the verge of a panic attack including lots of tears, Triple H just wanted to help him relax, and let him know that it was okay - there was nothing wrong with the way Pete coped with things. 

So after 5 minutes of Pete resting his forehead on Hunter’s shoulder, crying because he had been holding so much in, Trips wasn’t surprised that Pete reached for Teddy who had been sitting against the arm of the couch next to him. 

“You okay, Bear?” Pete, hugging teddy to his chest, nodded. The tears were still streaming down his cheeks, and he was sliding closer to Hunter’s body. Trips rubbed Pete’s back softly, letting the boy snuggle into him, knowing that the physical touch helped him to calm down. 

It took Pete 10 minutes to stop the tears, and calm down a little bit more. He started to play with Teddy a little, including telling the bear about his day and how he wished Trent and Tyler were there. 

“Um, Big Bear?” No one knew why Pete had taken to calling Hunter ‘Big Bear’ when he was little, but it suited the older man. Hunter looked down at him, and he stopped playing with Pete’s hair. “who is that bear for?” Pete’s eyes flashed back behind them towards where he thought the small bear was. 

“Well, Pete. Mandrews texted me to tell me you were blowing up Trent and Tyler’s phones and I figured you needed something extra when I came to check on you today.” 

“Big Bear…his name is Cub and my name is Little Bear.” Hunter rolled his eyes at Pete’s words. This was typical for Pete, always demanding to only be called Little Bear or Bear when he was little. “But it’s for me, then?” Pete’s smile was the biggest Hunter had ever seen it, and when he nodded, the younger man shot off of the couch to grab the bear. 

“Thank you Big Bear.” He returned to the couch quickly. “Look Teddy, a new bear friend.” Pete introduced the two bears to each other before hugging them both to his chest. “can I have some of that juice, please?” “I’ll tell you what, little bear, why don’t we grab that juice and some of your stuff and I’ll take you back to my house where Stephanie is and you can play there? I’m sure you’ll like it more - we’ve got some toys from the girls, and Dean.” Pete nodded, but clung to Hunter. 

“Carry me.” Hunter gave in, of course, and carried the boy upstairs to pack a bag to take him to his house where he felt Pete would be more comfortable. Once everything was ready to go, including the now cold juice, they left. Of course, this wasn’t without Hunter pouring some juice into a cup with a straw for Pete to take on the road. Hunter made a mental note to suggest Pete staying at his place for any future trips he has to take alone. 

It didn’t take long before the arrived at Hunter’s place, and a car trip full of Pete telling Hunter stories about things he’s done with Cub helped to pass the time. “Alright Pete, let’s get you set up in one of the rooms upstairs, then you can play.” 

“Big Bear, can we look at your title belts? Can I wear your title belts?” Pete was making puppy dog eyes and batting his eyelashes up at Hunter, knowing he’d get what he wanted but he added the extra to his begging anyways. “I’d also love to hold your sledge hammer.” 

“I don’t see why not, bear, but maybe a no to the hammer for now, alright?” Hunter showed Pete to an empty guest room, and placed his bag down on a chair in the corner. “I’ll call Trent and let him know that you’re ok?” Pete nodded, tugging Teddy and his new bear in on the bed. He whispered to them to go to sleep, that he loved them, and kissed both bears on the head. 

“Can I have more juice please?” Pete, now following Hunter down the hall, was holding the cup out towards Hunter. Triple H had opened a black door, and revealed memorabilia that had Pete’s mind running wild. “After you see all of this stuff, okay? I don’t want you to spill an juice on any of it.” Pete was too distracted by the DX Tank in one corner of the room to register Hunter’s comment hinting at him tending to spill everything. 

“Does this still drive?” Pete was touching the tank now, every few seconds whispering about how cool this thing was. He picked up the helmet and put it on his head. Giggling, he turned towards Hunter. “Look Big Bear.” The smile on his face mirrored the smile he had shown for the small bear that Trips had gifted to him. When he turned around, Pete saw that Stephanie had came into the room behind them as well. 

“Aw Little Bear, you are so cute.” Her words had shocked Pete, and his smile was gone. He backed away slightly, bumping into the side of the tank. He still was freaked out slightly by women, despite some of the time he had spent with Stephanie and Hunter. He was afraid Stephanie would yell at him for being loud, or because she didn’t care about what he wanted to show her. 

“Oh Little Bear.” Hunter was quick to step towards him, both of them watching as Pete began to shake. Trips was quick to scoop up the bruiserweight and cradle him close to his body. “Steph isn’t here to do any harm, buddy. She just thinks you’re so cute, but it’s okay if you ignore her.” Hunter smirked towards his wife, who rolled her eyes at his statement. He then put Pete down and let him continue adventuring their memory room. 

30 minutes later, Pete had all 5 of Hunter’s Intercontinental Championship belts around his waist, and one of his sledge hammers in hand. He was softly hitting the bean bag chair with the hammer, and giggling like crazy. Eventually Pete set down the hammer, and had curled up into the bean bag. 

“All done, Bear?” Pete nodded, and slowly began sucking his thumb. “I like this room.” Hunter smiled at Pete, “I’m glad, Little Bear. You’re welcome in here whenever you’d like.” 

Hunter pulled Pete up off of the bean bag chair, and began unbuckling the IC Belts from his waist. “How about you go lay down with Teddy and take a nap?” Pete yawned, and nodded. “And I think Steph would love to read you a story, what do you think about that?” 

Pete took a long moment to consider, and hesitantly nodded. “but only if she reads it to you too.” He poked Hunter’s chest when he said ‘you,’ showing that he still wasn’t sure he wanted to be alone with Stephanie McMahon. She was so overwhelming, just thinking all Pete was was adorable. 

“You’ve got a deal, Little Bear.” Hunter picked him up quickly, and carried him to the guest room. He tucked Pete into the bed, and then went to get Stephanie. When they came back, Pete was holding both of his bears and sucking his thumb. Then Stephanie read him a book called “Sleep, Big Bear, Sleep!” but about 2/3 of the way through, Pete had fallen asleep. 

Stephanie smiled at Hunter as she set the book down on the nightstand. “I think it’s better for him if he stays with us when he’s here, Hunter.” Triple H nodded. “My thoughts exactly, babe.” Then they left the room and turned off the lights, leaving the little bear to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know what you think. let me know if you want to be tagged in future updates. please feel free to send in questions, or anything that you want to know about this au because I’ve got so many details figured out and I’m happy to share them because I love this AU and I love talking about it. (just ask sam) 
> 
> not sure it’s my best one…I don’t know. I feel like the way Pete acts might be older than 4 in this one, but it’s ok…I guess. Soon he’ll warm up to Stephanie.


	8. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my usual warnings because this fic involves age regression and calling someone daddy, blah blah blah

“Cub, come on. we can go play in the bear room.” Pete was pulling Mark by his arm as he climbed the stairs, Teddy tucked under his other arm and Mark was clinging to his little raccoon. Mark had shown up at their door stuck in a space where he was going back and fourth between little space and being big. Tyler was quick to pull him into their house, realizing that he was more little than big. 

“bear, ow.” Pete’s grip on Mark’s arm had tightened a little too much when he almost tripped on the top step. “sorry, cub.” Pete let go of Mark’s arm quickly, not wanting to hurt his cub. Then Pete was quick to press soft kisses to where he was holding, knowing that kisses helped when you were hurt. 

“I want to play with cars, bear.” Mark began leading the way towards the room that was filled with different hot wheels tracks, and hundreds of small cars. Pete, before following Mark into the room, stopped at the bear room to grab as many teddy bears as would fit in his arms. Mark had barely brought his little raccoon with him, and Pete wasn’t about to share Teddy with his cub. 

Then the duo played for hours with the cars, racing them around the tracks and taking some tracks apart to build new, cooler tracks. During the time they played, Mark continued to scoot closer and closer to Pete, and maintained physical contact with Pete as much as he could. Mark found comfort in physical contact, and Pete had become almost a caregiver for him despite being little at the same time. 

Trent found them in the middle of a car race after he had prepared a snack for the boys. “Bear, Mark, are you two hungry? I’ve got some snacks downstairs?” Mark was still hesitant of Trent, and scooted impossibly closer to Pete when he spoke.  
“Cub, do you want a snack?” Pete didn’t even look towards Trent, but had completely forgotten his cars to pay attention to Mark who seemed to be panicking a little bit. Mark nodded, and picked up the raccoon and Teddy who were laying on the floor behind the boys. “well let’s go then.” Pete quickly picked up Mark “don’t drop Teddy, cub. He’s a precious prince.” 

When they walked by Trent, the man moved to take Mark from Pete but Pete’s grip on Mark tightened. “I’ve got him, daddy.” “Just don’t drop him, babe.” They made their way downstairs where Trent had left some snacks out on the table. Pete sat down and pulled Mark into his lap before taking Teddy and setting the bear on the chair next to them. 

“Cub what snack do you want?” Pete reached for the teddy grahams for himself, before reaching towards the applesauce that Mark had pointed to. Trent had known the exact snacks they each would want and that was all that he put out. “Thanks Trent for the snacks.” Pete put a large handful of teddy grahams into his mouth before he started to feed Mark. 

Mark continued to try to take the spoon from Pete, wanting to feed some of the applesauce to Pete too. “Cub, I don’t want any applesauce.” Once Mark frowned, Pete was quick to give him the spoon, not wanting his cub to be sad. “Okay, okay. But just a little this is your snack.” Mark smiled, giggling a little as he started to spoon some applesauce into Pete’s mouth. 

“Thank you cub, i love applesauce.” Pete then put a couple of teddy grahams into Mark’s mouth, wanting to make sure his cub got some food since he was feeding all of his snack to Pete. By the time they had each finished their snacks, both boys were covered in applesauce, and crumbs from the teddy grahams were all over their clothes. 

“Okay boys, let’s get you cleaned up and then I think it might be nap time.” “Tyty, can we watch tv instead of napping?” Tyler was quick to take a wet rag across the face of both boys to clean them up. “Of course you can bear, but you have to lay down, okay?” Pete nodded, and hugged Mark close to his body. “thanks for the snacks, tyler.” Tyler smiled at Mark, who had warmed up to Tyler easily, but he still wanted to maintain the touch with Pete. 

“what show do you want to watch, cub?” Pete carried Mark into the living room, where Trent was waiting with their blankets on the couch. Mark shrugged, not really caring what they watching because he knew he’d fall asleep quickly - naps were easy to take when Mark was little. Tyler followed behind the boys with their stuffed animals in hand. 

“you have to pick cub.” Pete set Mark down on the couch, and wrapped him up in his blanket. He then giggled, because it was a little ‘cub burrito,’ before he snuggled in next to Mark on the couch. Mark yawned, “can we watch Cars, bear?” Pete nodded “that’s my favorite movie.” 

Trent quickly turned the movie on, and Tyler sat down next to him, the two cuddled while the boys napped. Pete had started sucking on his thumb before the movie was even on, and Mark was already drifting off from the comfort of the blanket and Pete being so close. Both boys had fallen asleep before the movie was even half way over. 

“Trent, have you ever seen Pete be such a Mama Bear?” Tyler was tapping his fingers on Trent’s chest, barely paying attention to whatever was going on with Lightning McQueen. Trent shook his head. “it’s a different side of him.” Tyler nodded, and sighed. “What if…Trent what if one day he doesn’t want to be little anymore because he wants to be a caregiver instead?” 

Trent started to rub his hand up and down Tyler’s arm. “Tyler, we’re doing what he needs and if his needs change that’s okay?” Tyler sighed again. “I guess, I just don’t want what happened with Angel to happen again…” Trent pressed a soft kiss to Tyler’s head. “It’ll be okay, love. I’m sure no little will come in and steal Pete’s heart like B did with Angel and you know that. We’ve got him hooked.” Trent pressed another kiss to the side of Tyler’s head, then rested his forehead on the spot where he kissed. “anyways, if he wants to be big, I’m sure you can find some little in you.” Tyler rolled his eyes at Trent, knowing full well that that wasn’t how this worked. 

“I have to say, he’s a pretty cute mama bear, though. Maybe we should have Mark over more often. I’m sure he needs some time with care givers in his life too.” Trent shrugged at Tyler’s words. “Anyways, it could help us maybe help him find someone of his own.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is kinda short; idk. i might be losing motivation for this au… the ending is so so bad, and i’m sorry. this really isn’t my best.


	9. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi pete is 4 in this fic, and so is mark. it’s just heavy age regression with a care giver/little dynamic and pete calls trent daddy, and there’s a few other people who call other people daddy but they’re not all introduced in the things yet- just in the plans for this entire au, alright. don’t read if daddy makes you uncomfortable but realize that this au has no sexual anything because pete is 4 and that is nasty, okay. my last warning was a not a good one so this is better.

Mark had spent the night after they had gotten back after 4 am from a show a couple of hours away because he was so tired that they didn’t want him to drive home. Trent and Tyler hesitantly agreed when Pete had invited Mark to sleep in their bed too - Pete knowing that Mark needed the physical contact after the stress from the show, and the weather wasn’t the greatest on their drive back. 

The next morning, well it was closer to 2 pm, both Pete and Mark woke up in little space. This happened sometimes, they’d just wake up little - especially after a stressful run of shows when the stress piles up but they have to stop themselves from slipping into little space. 

Mark was snuggled up close to Pete, still asleep and sucking his thumb softly. Pete, who of course had woken up first, was hugging Teddy. “hey cub.” Mark snuggles closer to Pete and groans a little “5 more minutes” 

“But cub, do you wanna go play with the cars?” Pete begins tapping his fingers on Mark’s back. “you can use the car that looks like a raccoon.” Mark opens one of his eyes, “You don’t have the Rocket Raccoon car, Peter.” “Do too, but you’ll never know if you stay in bed.” and with that, Pete shot out of bed quickly to race to the room full of cars. 

Mark was, of course, hot on Pete’s heels because he was genuinely curious if Pete really had the raccoon car. Pete did, why would he lie about anything raccoon to his cub, and he kept the promise that Mark could play with that car. 

The boys played with cars for a couple of hours yet again. It was amazing how the cars could keep their attention for so long, and how often they played with the cars. They were both so engrossed by the hot wheels that they didn’t notice Trent and Tyler standing in the doorway watching them. 

“Cub no!! This track goes like this” “Bear I can build it how I want” “NO it’s my track” Trent and Tyler are both about to step in to break up the fight between the boys when Pete throws a car at Mark and hits him right in the face. Mark, instead of crying like they expected him to, started to get red in the face before he shoved Pete into the car tracks. Pete was the one who started to cry then, and Tyler was quick to scoop him up. 

“Tyler, you go put Pete on the stairs, he doesn’t need to throw toys at his friends just because he doesn’t get his way.” Trent picked up Mark and followed his boys out of the room. “But Mark, just because Pete threw something at you doesn’t mean you need to shove him.” Trent set Mark down on the chair in the living room, and Mark began to sob along with Pete. 

“Damnit, why do we let Mark come over so often, all they’ve been doing is fighting lately, and then they cry.” 

That’s when Pete and Mark stopped crying, and Tyler went silent as well. They all weren’t sure if they heard him right. How could Trent say such a thing? Mark and Pete were best friends, he had never had a problem with Mark coming over before. 

“No Daddy you can’t let cub not come over?” Pete started to cry again, harder at the thought of losing his cub. He loved spending time with cub. “I love cub. I need to apologize to cub.” Pete continued to babble through his sobs, leaning into Tyler who had sat next to him on the stairs to check his bear for injuries from his fall onto the race tracks. “No TyTy, I’m fine. Cub is not okay.” 

“Bear, you’re both in time out - you can’t go and see Cub until Trent says it’s okay.” Pete let out a loud sob at Tyler’s words. “No, Daddy is a mean Daddy - he was mean to Cub. I have to make sure Cub is okay.” 

Pete’s words broke Trent’s heart, but he really knew before that he screwed up. Pete fought against Tyler’s grip and managed to get out of it. He was at Mark’s side in an instant. 

“Cub are you okay? I’m sorry I threw my car at you. I’m sorry Trent is a big meanie, he didn’t mean it, you can still come over.” Pete pressed a soft kiss to Mark’s cheek that was starting to bruise from the car, because kisses made everything feel better. Pete then took Mark into his arms and cradled him, hugging him close to his body while he cried. 

“Trent, you need to apologize to Mark…” Tyler sat next to Trent on the couch. “You already knew he was hesitant of you, and how Mark feels like he doesn’t fit in because we’re a happy family but he seems like the odd one out, and he spends time little alone wishing he had his own care givers. Now, I know you didn’t mean it, but you still said it.” 

Trent shook his head, almost crying as well. “It came out wrong, I just meant…” Tyler held onto Trent, rubbing his back. “I just meant that they fight so much, and it’s so annoying but I love them.” “I know, babe, I know.” Tyler pressed a soft kiss to Trent’s head, before pushing the older man to stand a move towards the boys. 

Trent was quick to scoop Mark up out of Pete’s grip, not without protest from Pete. Tyler had to reassure Pete that Mark would be okay with Trent. “Bear, Daddy needs to talk to Mark and apologize, it’ll be okay.” Then Pete snuggled into Tyler’s body, waiting patiently for the okay to go upstairs to be with both of them. 

Trent carried Mark up to the bear room, where he laid down in the pile of bears and set Mark on top of him. “Now Mark, I’m very sorry about what I said. I did not mean it, and I am really sorry.” Trent was rubbing Mark’s back, and ruffling his hair. “I love having you come over, and I know you are Pete’s best friend and you two can play as often as you need to. Please forgive me, Mark.” All Mark could do was nod, he knew Trent’s words were sincere. 

The two just laid in the pile of bears for awhile, Mark eventually dozing off in the comfort of Trent’s arms. Trent too, after some time, had fallen asleep as well just holding onto Mark. Both men were asleep by the time Tyler let Pete go upstairs. 

Pete saw his daddy and his cub asleep in the pile of bears and a soft ‘aw’ slipped from his lips. He quietly tiptoed to where they were laying, and laid down close enough to be able to hold onto Trent’s arm. Pete scooped four or five of the bears into his arms and began softly sucking his thumb. He was tapping his fingers on Trent’s arm, and after a couple of minutes fell asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be a part two to this part - like the next part will be a continuation of this part, alright. I feel like this part is kinda short, so I coulda made it all one part instead of stopping where I did - but it’s fine.


	10. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is a continuation of part eight, so i recommend going and reading that one first if you haven’t yet. you don’t have to read all of little bear to understand the parts - because they’re not consecutive, but it’s all the same au so you might as well to get the best understanding. 
> 
> now for the trigger warnings: dd/lg dynamics, age regression, daddy, some of mark’s background will be discussed so that involves childhood abuse. so definitely don’t read this if those things bother you - i mean, you could but you’ve been warned, okay.

Mark had woken up ten minutes or so before Pete did, but he just laid in Trent’s arms, sucking his thumb softly and hugging his raccoon. When Pete woke up, he didn’t open his eyes but instead felt around for Tyler and settled for the first bear he grabbed before snuggling closer to Trent. “Trent, where’s TyTy?” 

“’m sleepin, bear.” Trent pulled one arm up over his face. “go find him.” 

Pete reached towards Mark, who instantly latched onto Pete. Pete picked up Mark, and carried him out towards the hallway to go downstairs. “I need some TyTy cuddles, please hold Teddy.” Mark’s grip on the stuffed animals tightened as they walked down the stairs. 

Once they reached the bottom of the steps, both Pete and Mark froze. There was someone else sitting on the couch talking with Tyler who was sitting in the chair. The red mohawk and Irish accent made the man easily identifiable. “Bear, why is Sheamus here?” All Pete could do was shrug at Mark’s question, a small yawn escaping him. “I don’t know, Cub.” 

Pete then shuffled further into the room in a b-line towards the chair Tyler was sitting in. Pete flopped down into Tyler’s lap, careful to set Mark up in a position so he wouldn’t be squished but also so he could have as much contact with Tyler as he needed and taking Teddy from Mark’s hands. Pete always needed a longer nap, but couldn’t get it without snuggling Tyler. 

Tyler and Sheamus continued their conversation as if the boys hadn’t walked in, aside from Tyler rubbing Pete’s arm. After a few minutes, Mark let himself look around the room at the stranger sitting on the couch. He was always hesitant of strangers, especially when he was little. His eyes caught site of a raccoon stuffed animal resting on the couch next to Sheamus. 

Mark then leaned into Tyler to whisper to him, and Tyler smiled down at him. “TyTy. Who is that raccoon for?” His eyes flickered from the raccoon, to Sheamus, and then up to Tyler. “it’s very cute.” He then looked down at the raccoon in his hands. “I think Coon would like to meet him.” 

“It’s um, it’s for you Mark…if you want it.” Sheamus picked up the raccoon and reached out towards Mark to hand it to him. “Tyler told me that you like raccoons and I saw it and thought you’d like it.” Mark hesitantly reached towards the animal, and once he had it in his hands he was quick to pull the raccoon towards his body. 

“Thank you.” Mark then quickly leaned back into Tyler, hugging both raccoons to his body. “I think I will name it…Sam. She’s very cute.” Mark then was quick to introduce Sam to Coon, determined that these two raccoons would be best friends. “Tyler look at how cute Sam is!!!!” Mark pushed the fluffy raccoon up into Tyler’s face. “Yes I see her, Mark. Very cute.” All Mark could do was nod at his words. He wanted to show Bear his new raccoon, but he knew better than to wake up the sleeping bear. 

It took a couple of moments for Mark to calm down from the excitement of a new raccoon, and that’s when he realized Sheamus was watching him. “Tyler…” Mark’s voice was barely a whisper, not sure how he felt about the attention he was getting from Sheamus. 

“What is it cub?” “Well, why did you tell him I like raccoons?” “Well Mark, because Sheamus is just like me and Trent, baby. He wants to show someone love and care and help them to feel good. Trent and I were thinking that maybe you’d want a family of your own. You know we love you cub, and we would let you stay with us, but we thought you’d be better with your own family babe.” 

Mark looked towards Sheamus again, eyebrow raised, then back to Tyler. “but how did you find him?” “Roman told me, because Sheamus sometimes babysits Dean for them - you remember Dean, right cub?” Mark nodded quickly. “and so I talked to Sheamus and he just wanted to meet you to see, but it’s okay if you’re not comfortable, Cub.” Tyler readjusted his hold on Pete as his arm began falling asleep. 

“Listen, Cub. I need to take Pete back upstairs to bed because I don’t think he’ll be really waking up anytime soon. I’ll leave you down here with Sheamus, okay. You don’t have to leave this chair if you don’t want to - but if you do, I’m sure Sheamus would love to share a snack with you, or maybe you want to show him how to eat like a raccoon? But if you feel uncomfortable you can just sit in this chair until I come back, okay?” 

Mark nodded, and Tyler stood up before setting him down on the chair and carrying Pete upstairs. Mark sat in the chair playing with his raccoons for a little bit before finally looking up at Sheamus as his stomach growled. 

“Do you want a snack, lil coon?” Mark nodded slowly, not looking up at Sheamus. “Alright, let’s get to the kitchen then, baby.” Sheamus scooped Mark up from the chair and carried him into the kitchen. He carefully held Mark on his hip before pulling some applesauce and grapes out of the fridge. Sheamus then sat down at the table, and set Mark on the table. 

“You need two spoons for applesauce.” Mark’s words made Sheamus raise his eyebrow, but he got a second spoon anyways. Once he started to feed the applesauce to Mark, he realized why you need two spoons. Mark was quick to pick up the second spoon and feed applesauce to Sheamus as well. 

By the time the container of applesauce was empty, Sheamus wasn’t sure if he had eaten more or gotten more on his face and shirt. Mark had giggled the whole time, loving being able to share a snack. Then Mark reached for the grapes, grabbing two or three and eating them like a raccoon. “that is how you eat like a raccoon, Sheamus.” Mark nodded and smiled, then fed some to Sheamus in the same way. 

“well thank you for the snacks, little coon. You’re such a sweet sharer.” Mark smiled at him before leaning closer to Sheamus. It took a quick second for Mark to realize that he forgot his raccoons in the other room. “Oh no! I left my coons alone. They must think I’ve disappeared and are devastated.” 

Sheamus stood, holding onto Mark tightly, and carried Mark back into the other room. Mark wiggled out of Sheamus’ arms to get down and pick up the two raccoons from the chair. He was quick to cover his raccoons in kisses and apologize for leaving them alone, because being alone is scary. Sheamus made a mental note to get more information about Mark’s past from him, because this reaction to being left alone was questionable. 

Mark sat down next to Sheamus on the couch, scooting close to him so their legs were pressed together. “Sheamus this is my raccoon Coon, he’s very nice and friendly.” Mark pushed the raccoon into Sheamus’ face, and smiled. “A very nice Coon there, Marky.” Mark nodded, and quietly began to play with his raccoons next to Sheamus, just enjoying the company of the Irish man. 

“you know, Mark. We could turn a guest room in my house into a raccoon room if you wanted?” Mark shrugged, not looking up at Sheamus. “A real raccoon?” “well, stuffed raccoons, bubba.” Mark nodded, of course he couldn’t have a real raccoon. “But um, I like to see Bear a lot. he’s my best friend I love him.” Sheamus chuckled at his words. “I wouldn’t dare separate a boy from his best friend, of course you can see Pete.” “his name is bear.” “right, bear. you’ll definitely be allowed to see Bear.” 

Mark smiled at him, and nodded. “I think it would be nice…to have my own family.” Then he leaned into Sheamus’ body. “I think it would be fun.” Mark began tapping his fingers on Sheamus’ arm. “Then it’s settled.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact - i had to completely change the caregiver for mark before i wrote this chapter but after sam and i had everything planned out, so that’s exciting; there’s an entire new plan for little mark now. i love problematic wrestlers… 
> 
> hm. listen i’m sorry if it’s a little shaky and odd with Sheamus but since I literally JUST made it him - yeah. Because I have so much of this AU planned out.


	11. Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can never figure out how to word my trigger warnings on this - but I just know I can’t leave it out. Anyways, it’s a caregiver/little dynamic. people are called ‘daddy’ and other parental names. uh- that’s all I can think of for now.

Trent had been wrestling with B Cool for a few shows, and that was when he learned that B was also little. Tyler had known, because Angel had been his little before Trent and Pete stole his heart, and B Cool was the reason Angel had decided he didn’t need Tyler but instead wanted to be a care giver for a little instead. So they had planned a time when they’d all hang out at Angel and B’s place. 

Pete had fallen asleep on their drive, his forehead pressed against the window. Trent and Tyler had been holding hands while Tyler drive. They hadn’t necessarily just planned a playdate between the littles, because they couldn’t guarantee that either man would be in little space - but wanted to spend time with the others to help Trent and B be a better tag team if they were to continue tagging together. 

So when Pete woke up crying a little about waking up in the car, Tyler was quick to call Angel and hand Teddy to Pete. Sometimes Pete just woke up little, it wasn’t necessarily always triggered by high stress or anything, however, that was how it happened most of the time. Pete muttered a soft thanks, hugging the bear close to him and sucking on his thumb softly. 

“TyTy, where are we going?” Pete leaned forward and began twisting Trent’s hair in his fingers after he had woken up a little bit more. “Remember Bear, we’re headed to see Angel and B Cool for a little bit - so Trent and B can talk more about tagging together, and I wanted to talk with Angel a little.” A soft ‘oh yeah’ left Pete’s lips and he peered out the window over Trent’s shoulder. 

It only took a few more minutes before they got to Angel and B’s place, and Tyler was quick to pull Pete out of the car and carry him inside, Trent hot on his heels. Angel had opened the door before Tyler even had the chance to knock, and stepped out of the way so the three could come inside. He muttered something about B taking a nap. 

Tyler took a seat on the couch, and held Pete close to him. Pete sat up more on Tyler’s lap, holding Teddy and sucking his thumb. Trent sat down next to them, busying himself on his phone while Angel and Tyler began talking and catching up. After awhile, Pete had woken up even more and squished into the space between Trent and Tyler. 

“Can I play games on your phone, Trent?” Trent agreed, wanting to keep Pete occupied before he began to get bored and bratty. Pete started playing some cooking game. That was when B came down the stairs. He had a Brachiosaurus stuffie in hand, and was pulling a small blanket covered in many different dinosaurs behind him. 

“Angel” “Hm baby?” That was when B caught sight of the three men sitting on the couch. “Well…I was just wondering if we can get Macho out…” 

This caught Pete’s attention, he had seen pictures of Macho the pancake tortoise. “I love reptiles. I want to see Macho!!” Pete shoved Trent’s phone into Trent’s hands, and pushed Teddy towards Tyler. He didn’t trust reptiles with his precious Teddy. 

“That’s a great idea, Pete…” “My name is Bear, Angel.” “Right…Bear. B why don’t you go and get Macho to show him to Bear. Don’t forget to bring him out in the little plastic bin so you don’t drop him.” B nodded, and ran out of the room to go and get his tortoise. 

B set the tub down next to the chair where Angel was sitting, and carefully picked the tortoise up and set him on the ground. “Just don’t pick him up, Pete. He doesn’t really like to be touched.” “B, my name is Bear, but I won’t touch him…just look.” Pete watched the tortoise walk around the living room, fascinated by the creature. 

“Dada, can we get one?” Pete had sat down on the floor next to Tyler’s legs, and was now tapping quickly on his leg. The ‘Dada” had caught Tyler off guard, and he couldn’t speak for a few moments. Trent was quick to grab onto Tyler’s hand, knowing how Pete calling him Dada would affect Tyler. “um..what bear?” Tyler’s voice cracked a little as he spoke. 

“I just would really like a tortoise.” “But Bear, you’ve got two crocodile skinks, and Tim at home, not to mention your many teddy bears…we already have a zoo - don’t need to add anymore animals right now, baby.” Tyler quickly scooped Pete up off of the ground and nuzzled his face into Pete’s neck, blowing raspberries on his skin, causing Pete to giggle. 

Pete eventually wiggled out of Tyler’s grip, and kept watching and following Macho around the room. “Trent, we can’t let him get another animal. You know he’s hiding a little kitten in his room, right?” Trent nodded, both he and Tyler had been watching Pete watch the tortoise. Pete had been hiding a kitten in the bear room for over a week now, sneaking food up to it and thinking he had both Trent and Tyler fooled. Tyler had been sneaking into the room to make sure the cat had food and water, and a litter box of some sort without making it seem obvious that he was checking in on the creature. 

Eventually the tortoise had wandered back closer to B and was beginning to slow down. “B, I think Macho is getting tired, why don’t you go put him back?” B was careful to pick up the tortoise and put him back in the plastic bin. “Um, but can I show Bear all my dinos instead?” Angel smiled, shaking his head, but agreed. B dashed upstairs, and returned with an arm full of dinosaurs and a small box covered in dino stickers. 

“Now Bear, you can’t touch my little dinos in this box, or Rex.” B pointed towards the Brachiosaurus laying on the floor next to Angel’s chair. “Angel gets me a new little dino every time we go somewhere new.” B opened the little box, to reveal a handful of really tiny plastic dinosaurs. 

Pete, who had been sitting on his knees looking curiously at the pile of stuffed dinos, peered into the open box. “Wow those are cool” He reached towards them, but B hit his hand away. “Don’t touch them, I can’t lose any of them.” B was quick to close his box, and push it towards Angel who had returned from putting away Macho. Then he grabbed Rex. 

“This is Rex, he’s the best dino.” “Why is his name Rex if he’s not a T-Rex? That’s stupid” “Peter.” Tyler reached forward and pulled Pete back to him. “Pete you have to be nice, your teddy bear is named Teddy. B can name his dinos whatever he wants.” Pete pouted, and folded his arms across his chest. “whatever.” 

Pete then picked Teddy up from the couch where Tyler had left him. “This is my Teddy, B. He’s the best bear…well the second best bear. I’m the best bear.” Pete shrugged, smiled and held onto his bear tightly. 

The two played with the stuffed animals for awhile, each holding tightly to their favorite stuffie and sharing the other dinos that B had brought down. After some time, Pete’s stomach began to rumble. 

“Dada, I’m hungry.” Pete turned towards the couch, watching Tyler, who had been snuggled into Trent’s side. He had caught Tyler off guard again with the name, but Tyler quickly snapped out of it and looked down at Pete. 

“Well, Bear, maybe we should go then and get you a snack?” Pete nodded. “That’s a great idea, TyTy.” Pete smiled cheekily at Tyler, and stood up, pulling Teddy with him. “Thank you for sharing your dinos with me B, I had fun.” Tyler pulled Trent up off of the couch, and smiled at how kind Pete was being. 

“I don’t really like to share my bears, but maybe one day you can come over and see all of them. And my alligator skinks!! THey’re very cute and small, oh, and my cat Stephanie but Tyler and Trent don’t know…” Pete looked towards Trent and Tyler, shock across his face. “oh…” 

“Bear, did you really think you could bring a cat into the house and actually keep it from us?” Trent was the one picking Pete up this time. “Well yes, Daddy, I didn’t think you knew at all.” 

“Oh Bear, we knew…I’ve been checking in on her. I don’t think you would have been able to keep her alive on your own.” “and Tim was going crazy the second day you had her…” 

“So can we keep her?” Trent nodded. “Yeah, Bear. We can keep her.” Then the three left, Tyler softly thanking Angel for having them over, and they went back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey i’ve been waiting since I started writing these to have Pete call Tyler Dada…


	12. Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little bear involves cg/l dynamics so if that’s not your thing don’t read it, okay. and it includes someone calling someone else daddy so there is also that. this au also involves many poly relationships; mostly 3 people, but some 4. 
> 
> follow up question - would anyone be devastated if i stopped writing this? my motivation is disappearing so I might give up on writing this au for a bit.

For some reason, every time they were in the states for whatever NXT show, they would stay with Cass, Carmella, Liv, and Bayley. Liv and Tyler had become close during training, which is what started the friendship between the three boys, Cass, and his three girls. It just worked out, for Pete, that the three girls were all little as well, and they had a beautiful collection of pets that kept Pete’s attention for a long time. 

Today, everyone had the day off and they were all able to just relax out around the house. Trent and Tyler were laying by the pool, Tim snuggled between them on the large outdoor couch. Cass was lounging by the pool as well, leaving the other four inside. 

Pete really wanted to spend the day playing with Piggles, because the little pig fascinated him. He loved the noises that came out of the pig, and the way he flicked his tail. Pete constantly tried to mock the sounds Piggles made. But instead, the girls had trapped him in the bed room they had turned into a giant closet for all of their clothes and makeup and hair things. 

“Pete sit still!” Carmella stopped braiding part of his hair to hold him steady in the chair. Pete pouted, but stopped squirming. He didn’t want to do this; he didn’t want to sit here and be their life sized dress up doll. But he was, because he knew if he really retaliated against it, he could get in trouble for upsetting the girls, so instead he keeps his mouth closed and is screaming internally. 

Liv was busy applying some glittery eye shadow onto his eyelids, and mascara to make his eyelashes “long and beautiful, bear. you look great.” Pete had to stop himself from crying. Last time they put makeup on, he cried, and the mascara got into his eyes and it burned so badly. “Just please don’t get any on Teddy…he’s very precious.” 

By the time they had finished, Pete wasn’t sure what most of the stuff they had put on him was, and they had tugged his bear onesie out of his bag to dress him in that along with a pink tutu they had dug out of some big box of dress up clothes. Pete stood on the middle of the room, arms folded over his chest and a pout on his lips. He hated this. Why didn’t they let Bayley take his place? She wanted to - she loves when Liv and Mella dress her up and do her make up and hair. Pete didn’t even know where Bayley had gone, and he missed her. 

“Oh Pete!!!! You look so cute. We have to show Tyler and Trent!” Carmella was the only one who could get away with not calling him Bear, and perhaps that was because Pete was afraid of her. 

“TYLER YOU HAVE TO SEE BEAR” Liv lead the way outside, while Mella pushed Pete behind Liv. “You are the cutest little bear, Petey.” Pete rolled his eyes, but continued to follow behind Liv because if he tried not to they would still make him. He knew Carmella was strong, and both she and Liv would be able to team up and carry him outside if he protested even a little bit. 

“Oh Bear…” Liv was standing next to Tyler, bouncing with excitement. Carmella smiled at Pete. “Doesn’t he look great, TyTy?” Tyler wasn’t even sure how to respond, as he recognized the discomfort in Pete’s eyes and saw where his face was started to get red, but he also didn’t want to upset the girls by not complimenting their work. 

“Well, you two are very good at doing makeup.” Pete rolled his eyes, and Tyler elbowed Trent to wake him up. “now if you two don’t mind, I think we’ll let Trent clean him up, okay? Pete has very sensitive skin and if it stays on for too long, it will really start to hurt him, okay?” The girls nodded, beaming anyways because of how proud they were of their work. 

Trent was quick to scoop Pete up and take him upstairs to clean him up, and Liv quickly took the seat next to Tyler. When she was little, Liv was quite obvious about a little crush she had on Tyler - it wasn’t an issue when she wasn’t little, since she had Cass, Mella, and Bayley, and she knew Tyler was happy with Trent and Pete. However, in her 6 year old little space, she was so much like those children who attached themselves to older kids and their parents would joke about their kid having a crush. 

“Liv, you’re talking Tyler’s ear off. Why don’t you go upstairs and find Bayley, yeah? or go get the makeup wipes to help Trent out, I’m sure he’s struggling.” Liv shook her head. “But daddyyyyyyyyyy, Tyler is my boyfriend and he needs to hear about my day.” “Liv, Tyler is Trent’s boyfriend, and he’s been here all day.” Carmella’s words were coated in sass, and her usual remark whenever Liv started to mutter about Tyler being her boyfriend. She couldn’t stand it - Liv had her, and Bayley, and Cass, why did she need a boyfriend too. 

“Where is Bay anyways?” “She was pouting because we were dressing up Bear and not her like we always do.” “Well you should have. I don’t think Pete really wanted to play dress up anyways…” Cass quickly scooped up both Carmella and Liv, carrying them inside. “Daddy it’s fun to dress up Pete. He has a cute little face, and his hair is so long and soft.” He set the girls down at the counter, and started to pull out some snacks. 

“Mells, why don’t you go and get Bay from where ever she is, because I’m sure she’s hungry too.” Carmella got down onto the floor and made her way upstairs quickly to find Bayley. “Bay!!! Snack time.” She found Bayley in their room that was filled with various stuffed animals. 

“Bay, Cass is getting us snacks, come on.” Carmella reached for Bayley’s hand and she pulled her up off of the floor. Bayley held onto one of her sharks and followed Carmella downstairs for snack time. 

Trent, Tyler, and Pete stayed upstairs, having a little nap time, just the three of them, after they got Pete cleaned up. They could have snack time later, but all this playing with the girls was overwhelming to Pete and sometimes he just needed alone time. 

Cass talked with Liv while Mella got Bayley, and explained to her why she needed to calm down with Tyler because of how it upset Carmella. He had to look out for what was best for his girls, and he also didn’t want anyone else, specifically a grumpy bear, getting upset about Liv calling Tyler her boyfriend even if it was just something from her little space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what that ending was at all…

**Author's Note:**

> wow idk how i feel about that but i hope it’s not horrible. i’m sorry if i ruined this entire au lmao wow-


End file.
